


Bow for me like you do for your king

by uhhhhyeahhhh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, and humiliated i guess lol, as we all know the gerudo vai outfit is a gift from god, i guess, link likes getting ordered around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhhyeahhhh/pseuds/uhhhhyeahhhh
Summary: That one recovered memory in BOTW where Link bows when Zelda's dad shows up just does shit to meThis isn't explicit in the least but it has like...very sexual undertones? So I tagged it mature. In my mind they boned right afterwards, so.*this has finally been added onto in pt 2 which is a separate work but yeah sorry it took so long
Relationships: Link/Ganondorf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Bow for me like you do for your king

Ganondorf eyed the man in front of him, elaborately dressed in traditional golden bangles and richly colored silks. The unforgiving desert sun had tinged Link’s shoulders and cheeks a tender red. Ganondorf chuckled to himself at the thought of the peculiar tanline that would be developing over the bridge of his nose, perfectly aligned with the top of his silvery-blue veil.

“What?” Link questioned, eyebrow raised at Ganon’s apparent ridicule of him.

“Nothing. You’re not yet accustomed to the western sun, I see.”

Link shrugged. True, he always acquired a vicious sunburn during his visits to the desert. There was simply no shade to be found along the crests and rifts of the sand dunes. His normal routine was to cover up as much as possible in the loose, breathable cloth sold at the mouth of the Desert Gateway, but such tactics weren’t possible within close range of the _supposedly_ gender-segregated seat of the Gerudo Kingdom.

“You certainly wear our fashions well, however.” Ganon’s eyes trailed down to the gold-pointed tips of Link’s feet, feet which were arched just so by that small, tapered gold heel. “In fact, it fits you so well, you would look right at home as a warrior for my Kingdom.”

At this, Link’s blue eyes shot up to meet Ganon’s, the rest of his expression still concealed by the veil.

“I think you look better this way than in that stuffy Hyrulian guard uniform, anyhow.” Ganon’s lips curved into a smirk at Link’s narrowed eyes and quickly placed hand on his hip, challenging the Prince wordlessly, but in a way that only further sparked his want to tease the boy.

“Yes. You look like you should be serving under my reign, dressed like that.”

Link heard the slightest hint of danger in his voice, the barely perceptible drop of his tone. His heart began to beat heavily in his chest.

“Why don’t you get down on one knee and bow for me, the way you do for your King?”

Link froze. His eyes burned into Ganon’s, paralyzed, like he didn’t know if the command was joking or not.

“Well?” The Prince tilted his head, smirk dropping from his lips. The word was slow, patient. But final.

Link’s stomach dropped. As did his eyes. Staring at the floor, he moved just as slow as the word. Hesitantly his left knee began to bend and he dropped into a half-kneeling bow, right arm bent over his knee. Halfway through, he raised his head just enough to catch Ganon’s eye. Scared but thrilled to see the mockery in them. He was grateful for the veil that concealed his burning face.

Then, he lowered his head so that it nearly rested over his forearm. Seconds passed like hours in this show of deference to a Prince who was not his own. It felt like sacrilege.

Finally, he heard Ganondorf rise from his seat- his _throne,_ placed as it was on the dais draped in red and gold carpet, overlooking Link’s kneeling position over the hard brown clay at its base. Heavy footfalls approached the knight, until the tips of Ganon’s heavy boots appeared at the top of Link’s vision. Still he kept his head bowed.

“Good boy.”


End file.
